bastardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Schneider
Dark Schneider (D.S. for short) is the main character of Bastard!! series and is the most powerful wizard of its universe. 15 years prior to the current timeline, he had an army of wizards and warriors led by the "Divine Kings". He was defeated by Lars Ul Metallicana, but used his magic to reincarnate himself into a young boy named Lucien Renlen. Appearance Dark Schneider in his base form is a tall man, with long unkempt white hair, blue eyes, and black bushy eyebrows. His clothing usually consists of robes or various suits of armor. He is frequently known to go nude, having no problem with walking around without any clothes on. Personality Well-known for his big ego and extremely powerful abilities, Dark Schneider is the most powerful wizard in the series, and he doesn't hesitate to let you know. He looks down on those he considers ugly, sometimes leading him to boast that ugly people will never win. He has a strong lust for women and is famous for his womanizing ways. At one time he planned on creating a harem of every woman on the planet. He is also known for his violent, borderline psychotic attitude once thrown into a fight. Almost no one can control him, except for Tia Noto Yoko, who is his main love interest. He has shown to have a softer side to him though, specifically around Tia Noto Yoko and his companions, and is seen in great distress when he thinks Yoko is dead. He also gets angry when he believes a former companion slept with her. He is influenced at times by his other half, Lucien, even when he isn't aware of it. History Little is truly known of the origins of Dark Schneider. His earliest known appearance was 400 years before the beginning of the series, when the Destruction God of the Darkness ( 暗黒の破壊神) Anthrasax and its army destroyed the Old World, where he was apparently freed from the Dragon Knight after it defeated the God of Destruction. It was suggested he was genetically engineered by the Ten Wise Men of Europa, but that has yet to be confirmed. He then traveled the world as a wizard, having achieved magical immortality. Some 200 years later, he met an orphaned half-dark elf named Nei (for nothing) and adopted her, naming her Arshes Nei. She became his traveling companion and apprentice in the magic arts. Not long after, they met a young orphan boy named Kall-Su, who was also adopted by Dark Schneider. Dark Schneider told Kall-Su that he was missing a piece of himself, and that until he found his missing half, Kall-Su would have to stand in its place. He raised them and trained them both in magic as his apprentices until they both nearly rivaled him in magical strength. The trio traveled together, occasionally adding other companions to their group, and losing others. Dark Schneider had a penchant for taking on countless lovers. Eventually, when she came of age, Arshes Nei became his longest lover, as she had both the near immortality of an elf, and her own enormous magical powers. Unbeknownst to her, he kept a large harem of women on the side, which Arshes would come to resent him for. Eventually, Dark Schneider started his campaign to rule the world, and began attacking kingdom after the kingdom. His followers took the titles Thunder Empress Arshes Nei and Ice Lord Kall Su, and the Dark Priest Abigail and Ninja Master Gara came to join them as well, becoming his Four Heavenly Kings. They had nearly conquered the world when they marched on the kingdom of Metallicana. At Metallicana, he fought a great battle against the kingdom's forces, but was inevitably defeated by Prince Lars Ul Metallicana, having invoked the power of the Dragon Knight to stop him. As he was not the Dragon Knight's destined user, it cursed him by transforming him into a baby dragon. Dark Schneider was also reincarnated, as a newborn baby boy, but the Great Priest Geo Noto Soto used the seal of Ina Mata, Goddess of Beauty, to prevent Dark Schneider from manifesting from the child. He raised the boy, now named Lucien Renlen, alongside his daughter Tia Noto Yoko, who was only a year older than Lucien. She acted as Lucien's loving older sister and protector, and the childishly innocent Lucien grew to love her for it. Geo told his daughter of the terrible power sealed away in Lucien, a seal which he taught her to undo, and instructed her to maintain her chastity for, in case they ever needed to summon Dark Schneider as a last resort. Unfortunately, in the fifteen years following Dark Schneider's defeat, the God of Destruction Anthrasax took possession of Abigail and then Kall-Su. It used them to send Dark Schneider's Four Heavenly Kings and their armies on a mission to release the four seals binding the God of Destruction. Abigail convinced the others by claiming they would have a means to control Anthrasax upon its release, and could use its power to turn the world into a sorcerer's utopia they would rule. These claims, of course, were all lies, a clever deception crafted by Anthrasax. The four seals of Anthrasax were guarded by the kingdoms of Judas, White Snake, Iron Maiden, and Metallicana. The Four Heavenly Kings sent their forces to besiege each kingdom in order to break the seal within. The knights of Metallicana were able to defend the kingdom until it was besieged by the sorcerer Osbourne, and Lars's sister, Princess Sheila, begged Yoko to summon the great sorcerer contained within Lucien. Yoko was forced to reluctantly share with Lucien her virgin's kiss and undo the seal of the goddess, resurrecting Dark Schneider. Retaining his memories as Lucien, Dark Schneider had fallen in love with Yoko, and felt he owed her for protecting him. Though he cared nothing for the rest of the kingdom, he slaughtered Osbourne with Venom to save her. He then stole a kiss from Yoko, inadvertently transforming him back into Lucien. The kingdom soon fell under attack again by Kevidubu, one of Kall-Su's sorcerers who attacked Metallicana with his massive Hydra to avenge Osbourne. Geo convinced Yoko to again reluctantly summon Dark Schneider from Lucien. But rather than defend the kingdom, he tried to butcher the Great Priest for the part he played in his defeat fifteen years ago with the lightning spell Balvolt. He defended himself with Stryper, so Dark Schneider summoned a golem from beneath the castle. Before it could kill the cleric, he was interrupted by the entrance of Kevidubu and his Hydra. After insulting the lesser sorcerer, Dark Schneider used Venom to kill the man and his golem to kill the Hydra. He then attempted to resume his assault on the Great Priest, but Yoko grabbed him to try to make him stop, telling him he was too cruel to be her Lucien. Dark Schneider explained that he and Lucien shared the same soul, so if Lucien died, he'd die with him, and what Lucien loves, he loves. Yoko didn't believe him, so the sorcerer decided to prove it by kissing her, willingly transforming himself back into Lucien Renren. Yoko warmly embraced her little brother, noting he even smelled like her Lucien again. But Yoko would constantly need to enlist Dark Schneider's help throughout the manga, to protect her kingdom and the Princess and to stop the forces of Anthrasax, and Yoko proved to be the only one who could even remotely control his destructive tendencies. Origins In the 13th volume, when Dark Schneider and his allies meet with the Sages of Europa for the first time, some information about the circumstances of his birth is revealed. He appears to be the product of an experiment from the Old World as Anthrasax was, and is somehow related to him, since both their powers come from "darkness" and their power increases after breaking the seven seals at the same time. The Sages order him to defeat Anthrasax by becoming the new Dragon Knight, but he refuses to take orders from them, viewing them as geezer hypocrites because they were the Dark Goddess's actual creators and because they were the ones who defeated him 17 years ago. Despite pointing out his humanity and his attempts to rebel against them, the Sages laugh at Dark Schneider. They beat him, claiming he is merely a dummy created by them (apparently through parthenogenesis), so he won't be able to oppose them with his magic. The Sages then try to use their codes to transform Dark Schneider into the new Dragon Knight. However, it is revealed that the true identity of the tenth Sage is Abigail, and he doesn't agree with them, betting on the current Dark Schneider achieving victory as-is, as he's now whole after becoming one with Luche and demonstrating human feelings. Power *'Enhanced Strength': He's incredibly strong, being capable of stopping the True Sword of Mystery of Gara with one hand. After his resurrection, his strength increases dramatically, to the point that he can dent Lynch's Demon Mail with mere punches. *'Enhanced Durability': He's able to withstand heavy physical damage, seen when he took Balvolt from Osbourne at point-blank with no injuries. *'Regeneration': After the battle with Gara, he regrew his arm, even though he was exhausted. *'Cast Illusions': He's able to cast illusions, like when he created an illusion of himself to avoid the attack of Sean Ari. *'Fire Sword': He's the wielder of the Fire Sword, with it he's capable of launching blows strong enough to destroy entire armors. *'Magic': Dark Schneider's most known ability is his magic, on the point of being known as the Legendary Wizard. He is a master of fire magics, and well versed in spells of thunder and lightning as well as Black Magic. He has stated to lack any spells involving ice and cold, though he has a means of invoking such magics. *'Resurrection': In occasion of great dark energy flowing, such as Anthrasax awakening, Dark Schneider resurrects. *'Judea's Seven Pains': *'Other abilities': He also can shapeshift, react at superhuman speed, increase his attributes and transform into other forms that increase his power by trillions. Spells *Black Magic **Venom: Summons a destructive enzyme from the gates of Hell that breaks down all the organic matter. **The Endless Fiery Hell of Sodom: The user sends out a series of invisible blade-like objects towards the enemy. **Megadeth: Spell that creates an explosion of magic, like a bomb. **Blue Nail Curse of the Accused: When the sorcerer decides to use ACCUSED on someone, their fingernail becomes blue. From that point on, the victim must follow an order given with the spell forever **Helloween: The user opens the gates to hell and releases a powerful blast of limitless energy from his/her palm. **Black Sabbath Dawning: Black Sabbath traps the target in a spellbound with random matter then sent inside, undergoing nuclear fission and causing a massive amount of heat to generate as a result. *Elemental Magic **Fire ***Guns and Roses: Creates a wall of fire. ***Evil Blaze of Burning Exodus: Envelopes the user in fire, and hurls them at the target. ***Force Barrier: A barrier that protect against physical attacks and heat. ***Damned: Creates what is effectively a magic bomb in the casters hand. ***Impellitteri: This spell creates a localized fire blast around the caster in all directions. ***Earth Bursting Flame Crash Magnum: Create an eruption of magma from the soil. **Air ***Balvolt’s Thunderous Blast: Sends a powerful lightning bolt at the target. ***Anselm: Lightning rockets. ***Voivod: A spell that surrounds the user in an orb of electricity before exploding like a bomb. ***Riot: Several arcs of electricity attack the target ***Iron Lightning Anthem: Creates magic arrows of energy that will always hit their target unless a powerful barrier is up to shield the enemy. ***Raven: A high mobility flight spell. ***Vengeance: A blast of lighting from a single handing, damaging with the force of a magic cannonball. *Energy Magic **Rainbow: Calling on the power of his patron God, Blackmore, Dark Schneider summons a bow and arrow of magic. *Summoning Magic **Golem: A monster made of stone. **Rings of Fire: A spell that summons salamanders, fire elementals, to attack the target. Important Battles * Dark Schneider vs Osbourne (Chapter 0) - Won * Dark Schneider vs Efreet (Chapter 10 - Chapter 11) - Won * Dark Schneider vs Gara (Chapter 12 - Chapter 14) - Won * Dark Schneider vs Sean Ari (Chapter 16 - Chapter 17) - Won * Dark Schneider and Sean Ari vs Kai Harn (Chapter 18 - Chapter 21) - Won * Dark Schneider, Sean Ari and Kai Harn vs Diamond (Chapter 24 - Chapter 27) - Won * Dark Schneider vs Arshes Nei (Chapter 34 - Chapter 40) - Dark Schneider gave up * Gara, Arshes Nei, Dark Schneider vs Lynch (Chapter 43-Chapter 44)- Won * Dark Schneider vs Vivian (Chapter 46-Chapter 48)- Won * Dark Schneider, Gara vs Ede EE (Chapter 51-)- Trivia * Dark Schneider is over 400 years old. * His height measurement is 192cm. * Abigail called him the "actual Destruction God of the Darkness". * Currently he seems to have Godlike powers (this time it refers to the religious Angels' God). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wizards